Batman: Strange Days
by LoganAustinGrasso
Summary: When there is a break in at Star Labs, Batman is on the scene, but what he finds is far from what he expected. An eyeless, one armed Mr. Freeze. Watch as the dark knight works tirelessly to find the madman that did this. Will Batman be able to stop this unknown enemy before he strikes again! FIND OUT!
1. A chilling thought

It began with a breakin at Star Labs. I put on my environmental survival suit just in case; the bat-mobile was prepped by Alfred as always. Victor Fries, otherwise known as Mr. Freeze is responsible. I figured he was attacking the facility in search for his wife; they have kept her here before. The entrance is covered in a sheet of ice, two inches thick. The bat-mobile has no problem ramming it. Of course, the scientists and guards were frozen during his attempt. I freed them safe and sound as always, I wonder if he froze them or if the air did. The temperature is below subzero, I'm glad I donned the environmental suit. I ready myself with four superheated bat-a-rangs, all in between my fingers. His path of destruction leads to the chamber they keep his wife in, but oddly enough…it doesn't end there.

_If he isn't here for his wife? Then why else is he here?_

I try to stay cautious as I continue down the hallway, I ready myself for anything. Anything except what I find. Fries stands by some sort of canister with his back to me. I throw my heated bat-a-rangs at his back where the cooling compartments are and they hit their target. I expected him to fall or at least show me some kindof pain. Instead…he stands there, motionless.

Mr. Freeze: You shouldn't have interfered Batman.

No emotion in his voice…something is wrong. What comes next is what catches me by surprise. He turns around, his eyes are gone. Two baseball sized holes go straight through his head where his eyes were. Replaced by some sort of technical machine eye. They look similar to Deadshot's…and his arm, his arm is gone. Replaced by the ice cannon he use to wield, only with an extended metallic arm. I ready myself for the unknown, this is new.

_Why would he do this to himself?_

Unless…he didn't. I stay on my feet, I stay swift as I work my way behind him. Like a zombie, he staggers as he struggles to follow me. I finally get behind him and attack the joints in his armor. I strike at the working mechanics, normally this would harm him. Instead…he grabs me by the throat. His grip isn't strong…it doesn't have to be; somehow ice spreads off of his fingertips and onto my neck. The ice grows rapidly, I have no time to think let alone react. As the ice covers my body, I search for any kindof weapon in one of my compartments. I find something useful, a defrazler, at least, that's what Tim calls it. I used it once when helping Clark battle Metallo. How it works is simple, it sends a wave of electromagnetic pulses, negative or positive depending on the type of metal, this practically shuts off the entire machine. I stab it into Fries's knee and it immediately works. He doesn't yell in pain, he just drops me and attempts to grab the container he wanted. Feet in front of the container…he falls over, paralyzed completely. I break free of the ice he trapped me in and approach him. Before I ask him a question, he has one for me.

Mr. Freeze: Where am I?

At first, I'm striked back by this, but from what I've dealt with all these years…I know better.

Mr. Freeze: Oh god…I can't see! Why can't I move?! Hello?!

He begins panicking, and he's not faking it.

Batman: Fries, who did this to you?

Mr. Freeze: I- I don't remember!

I check his heartbeat, its racing.

Batman: Calm down, try to remember the last thing you did.

Mr. Freeze: I was in Arkham…that's all I remember…

He's scared, worried, I would be too. I'm not sure if it'll be permanent, but he's blind and paralyzed. I examine the robotic eyes, he can't see through them…someone else can. I grab both of the robotic eyes and crush them in the palm of my hand. I keep the scrap so I can study it in the cave. I contact Gordon and let him know to pick up Fries. While I wait for him to arrive, I check the canister to see what Fries wanted. Or rather who tried to use Fries to get it. I wipe the frosty and dewy mist aside so I can read the label.

_Venom…did Bane do this?_

Mr. Freeze: A chilling thought isn't it? The thought that you don't know who did this to me…

Batman: I don't know who did this to you NOW…but I will find out.


	2. The effects of Venom

As I drive into the cave I find Alfred waiting for me as always.

Alfred: I take it your night of crime fighting went well sir?

I exit the vehicle and begin the long walk across the scaffolding.

Batman: No, that's where you're wrong. Victor Fries broke into Star Labs; or rather someone used him to break into Star Labs. He was under the control of someone else.

Alfred: How dreadful.

Batman: He was trying to obtain a canister of Venom.

Alfred: What use would someone have for Venom? Besides Bane of course.

Batman: I'm not eliminating Bane from the list either. Everyone is a suspect.

I approach the bat-computer and prepare to scan the scrap for any evidence.

Batman: Fries had robotic eyes and a robotic arm in replacement of his true body parts.

Alfred: My word…who would do such a thing?

Batman: Were going to find out.

I wait for the computer to process any kindof result. As always, no fingerprints were found, everyone is onto my detective work. I'm getting sloppy and predictable. I use the magnifying tool to find any kindof product print. I find the logo for Star Labs.

Batman: Star Labs made these…

Alfred: I'm not sure I understand sir, if the person that did this works for Star Labs then why not just take the canister instead of going through all this trouble of creating something else?

Batman: The workers there are assigned to different locations and jobs. If they're caught in a different precinct that they're not supposed to be in then they get fired, fined, and sometimes arrested.

Alfred: So we have no evidence?

Batman: Not exactly, whoever is behind this slipped up though, I know what department they work in now.

I start heading for the bat-mobile, I have to get to Star Labs before Gordon and his crew arrive. By then the suspect will be long gone. When I arrive I find ambulances and police vehicles surrounding the front door. Questioning is in progress, injured workers are being driven to the Thomas Elliot Memorial Hospital. The enemy could be hidden among them…I head for the department anyways. When I find it…I don't expect Bane to be waiting for me. I did consider him a suspect, but I do have the question as to how he got past the police. It doesn't matter; I have to prepare to defend myself and everyone else in the building. I notice the gauntlet on his arm he uses to pump Venom through his veins is connected to something new. The tube doesn't run to his head, instead it leads to his back where a giant metallic oval shaped device is implanted. It's bonded to him like the Blue Beetle's scarab. Cords and wires are exposed all over, but what disturbs me most is the second tube. Another tube of venom runs around his waist like a belt and then it leads into a glass container where his heart is seen beating. The Venom courses through, the red blood turns green, his veins turn from blue to green and his abs increase in size. The Venom has a bigger effect on him now that it connects to his heart. His veins begin glowing green. It appears I can cross Bane off the list of suspects now. He charges at me, I do the same, instead of taking on the impact though; I slide in between his legs. I use the time it takes him to turn around to observe the wires on his back. I don't want to unplug anything that may be keeping him alive. He tries to punch me but I roll backwards and avoid the attack.

_Should I cut off the Venom flow to his blood?_

It's the only thing I can think of that won't kill him. So when he tries to swing at me again, I duck and use a bat-a-rang to slice the waist tube in half. The green liquid pours onto the floor as he stumbles backwards. I charge at him and prepare to strike the gauntlet's tube, but he grabs me with his other hand. I struggle to slip free; I then go to desperate measures and stab his wrist with the bat-a-rang. This makes him drop me, I take the advantage and use his chest as a launching pad to flip onto his arm and unplug the tube. Venom sprays into his face and my cape as we both fall to the floor. I don't waste time though; I get to my feet immediately and prepare for the battle to go any further. It doesn't…

Bane: Help me…

He passes out, maybe from the pain, maybe from exhaustion. Either way…I do the same.


	3. Common links

I awaken in the manor; every bone in my body aches and tells me not to get up. I realize I'm in my room; the comfort of my bed suddenly seems less comforting. My attempts to sit up don't work, I then come to the conclusion that if I can't get up I have to find my information another way. I look at my bedside and find exactly what I was expecting. The television remote and today's paper. I glace at the clock and find that it's only 1:47; Gotham City News starts around 2:00. I grab the paper first and read through it. No news on Bane, Ryder's show is the same, Vale's tops it off. What happened to Bane? I attempt to get out of the bed, my body refuses. I have no choice but to wait for Alfred to come in and check on me. Twenty minutes go by before he does.

Alfred: It's good to see you awake Master Bruce.

Bruce: I've been awake for the past hour and a half. Why can't I move?

Alfred: The body can only take so much damage sir. When your battery is recharged, then you'll allow yourself to get up. So to speak.

I attempt to get up once more. It doesn't work.

Bruce: What happened to Bane?

Alfred: I'm not quite sure, the distress signal in your belt went off and by the time I arrived you were being transported to the hospital. I used your disguise kit to sneak in and break you out.

Bruce: So Bane just vanished?

My curiosity is enough to get up, once I get to the cave I suit up and take my seat at the bat-computer.

Alfred: Are you going to search for Bane and face him in this state? You were at your prime when you faced him before and now look at yourself.

Batman: But he had the enhancing machinonary to protect him, now he doesn't. Besides, I'm not going after him, not yet. Right now I'm trying to find the man that did this to him and Fries.

Alfred: And how are you going to do that?

Batman: I'm trying to find any kindof similarity Fries and Bane could have that this man targets in his victims. Bingo, they both escaped from Arkham three nights ago. It looks like I need to have a talk with Jeremiah again.


	4. The master of fear

Jeremiah Arkham: I'm glad you could make it doctor.

Jonathon Crane: Doctor?

Jeremiah Arkham: I passed it by the board; you are now a doctor here at Arkham Asylum once more.

I can't believe what I'm hearing. Jonathon Crane rehabilitated? Could it be? This is the difference I wanted to make in Gotham…it could finally be working.

Jonathon Crane: Will I be able to continue my research?

I knew it was impossible.

Jeremiah Arkham: Now doctor, Scarecrow is no longer needed. You can start a fresh new start. A good start.

Jonathon Crane: But I am the master of fear!

Jeremiah Arkham: No, you are Jonathon Crane. A good physiatrist who works at Arkham Asylum to benefit those he once knew as enemies and allies. They know you doctor, you know them. If anybody can rehabilitee them…it'll be you.

I stop listening to their conversation. I have work to do, I work my way up the roof. A vent should be close by, when Arkham held me here; Richard used it to breakin and help me. I rip the hinges off and climb through, once I get inside, I make my way to Arkham's office. I put my ear to the door and listen in to see if Crane is still there. Ten seconds go by without a sound; I enter the room to speak with Arkham. He's not there. I turn my vision to infa-red and search the empty room for any kindof heat signature. He isn't hiding, neither is anybody else.

_He must be escorting Crane to his office…or rather his cell._

I decide to investigate his documents, if I can prevent a confrontation, I will. The files and folders in his filing cabinet contain information on all of the inmates, a few escapes, a few returns, even a few rehabilitated, this could be a new age. A good age. Then I hear it…the monstrous roar echoing through the hallways. I recognize the roar from a battle I had with Crane years ago. He had transformed into an unstoppable creature once…that creature is now back.

_Jeepers Creepers._

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

**I hope you like "Strange Days" so far. Let me know in the reviews if you guessed who transformed Freeze and Bane! Originally I was going to give Crane metallic arms with the needles on the end (Arkham Asylum/City Style), but I remembered a comic saga I read once featuring Scarecrow who turned into Jeepers Creepers. It was a great story, if you haven't read it, check it out! Point being, I decided to go a different route this chapter and next chapter, let me know if you have a particular villain in my mind you'd like to be transformed! **


	5. A brawl with fear

Scarebeast, I thought I destroyed the serum. I guess I thought wrong. He swings his arm at me; it's not easy to dodge due to the size. Somehow I pull it off and keep on my toes. I use my grappling to tie his arms, big mistake. He lifts his arms into the air causing me to go air bound. I decide to use the leverage and let go of the grappling, I glide right into his chest and knock him backwards. He doesn't fall though; he snaps the cable easily and roars in anger. Fear toxin, the upgraded edition Crane finished last month sprays from his mouth. Luckily I activate my gas mask just in time. I grab his tongue and pull hard to hoist myself onto his shoulder. I search frantically in my compartments for the antidote.

_Too late._

I brace myself for the impact; his claws miss my chest, but barely. They tear the cape, his hand does make impact though, and it's hard enough to smash my gas mask open. I grasp at the straws of hay that protrude from him, they come free and I land on my feet. I hold the handful of hay in my hand. He's faster than before, he's already on me, I have enough time for one action, either to get free of his grasp, or to place the sample in a compartment for further study. I kick him in his face, aiming for his eye. He doesn't drop me. It doesn't even faze him, he feels no pain, I can tell. If it weren't for the guards, I'd be a dead man. They open fire on Crane, it doesn't harm him, but it does anger him. He tosses me aside and goes for the officers. I can't let him harm them; I lost my grapple but not my regular rope. I wonder if I can remember how to use it, the rope wraps around his neck and I pull back…HARD. This gets his attention back on me; he rips the rope off like it's a common thread or string. I know it'll have no effect but it might confuse him long enough for me to deliver the antidote. I throw all my smoke pellets at him as a last resort. He hesitates, that's all I needed. This buys me enough time to run around him and get close enough for an attack. By then, he realizes where I am. He catches me off guard with a swing of his fist. It nails my chin. I can taste blood in my mouth. I can't just lay here and let him kill me though; I leap to my feet and search for the antidote in my compartments. I find it and hang onto it for dear life. If I drop this…it means certain death. He swings his fist at me once more, this time I'm ready. I do a backflip and avoid his attack. I don't let up, I run straight at him and use my weight to try and tackle him. It doesn't work but it catches him off guard, I use the moment of surprise and stab him with the antidote. He tosses me off and staggers back with the most horrifying and ear splitting screech ever heard. I watch him change back into Jonathon Crane, the scrawny doctor who can't fight like that if it meant losing his life. I grab him by his hair and use it to drag him across the room. He grasps at my arm and cries in pain.

Batman: Who did this to you?

Jonathon Crane: I- I don't know, let me go!

I know how he is; he won't cooperate unless I do. I toss him by his hair at the wall to show him I still don't care to hurt him if I must. His next sentence clarifies that.

Jonathon Crane: Stop hurting me! I just went through the greatest pain man could ever endure…

Batman: You have no idea what pain is. Now tell me, WHO TURNED YOU INTO THE SCAREBEAST?!

Jonathon Crane: I don't remember…I swear.

I clench my fists in anger. All of the enemies I recently faced came from Arkham; Jeremiah has a one on one hour discussion with all of his patients now. He and Crane were the last two together as far as I can tell, all of the evidence points towards him. I still need to confirm it before I start making accusations.

Batman: Who were you last with?

Jonathon Crane: I…it hurts my head to think about it…

Crane is worthless right now. I can interrogate him later, right now I need to think about similarities, things all of the enemies had in common. Originally I thought of the machinery they were bonded with, but Crane was different, no machinery was involved…or was it? I turn to one of the officers closest to me.

Batman: I need permission to search all of Arkham.


	6. Enemies among us

I didn't expect the device to be in plain sight. I searched all of Arkham and disregarded Crane's cell until last. I didn't expect the answer to be in the most obvious location. Under his pillow was a metal wrist band, only with modifications. The serum used to create the Scarebeast was connected to the end, the needles were inside. The machine must stab into his nervous system and send the serum into his system that way. Arkham is smart, but not exactly a genius. I then remember the easiest way to catch a perp. The security cameras, I think too much, I make things too complicated, I never think about the obvious pieces of the puzzle. Instead of walking a long distance and wasting time to check their monitor, I upload the database into the bat-computer through my gauntlet. The video projects from my gauntlet three seconds later. Nothing but psychiatrists walking in and out of the cell (besides Arkham taking him from the cell to his office). Then it hits me…what if one of them is the perp? I decide to run all of the records and files through the GCPD database and my own. Only Arkham appears on my record. I take the list of suspects just in case. It's time to confront Arkham.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

**So…do you think Arkham is behind it all? If not, then who? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! **


	7. Unforeseen Events

Jeremiah Arkham: I have no idea what you're talking about!

I tighten my grip on his leg before letting him go. I estimate how long it would take for me to grab my grappling and use it to catch him before he hit the pavement. I wait for him to pass the window before launching the line. The line wraps around his leg and stops him from hitting the floor, two inches above. I lower him another inch and then reel him back up.

Jeremiah Arkham: YOU'RE INSANE!

Batman: Maybe so, but that's something we have in common.

Jeremiah Arkham: I'M TELLING YOU! I have no idea what you're talking about.

Maybe he's telling the truth. Out of the twenty seven staff that go in and out of Crane's cell, the enemy could be any one of them. I shake him to boost his fear.

Batman: If you're lying, I'll break your legs and make you walk to the hospital.

Jeremiah Arkham: P- Please…I'm telling the truth…

He's crying now. I have to believe him, when I first confronted him he acted calm. I recall on our first conversation about the situation.

Jeremiah Arkham: Are you implying I tortured my guests?

Batman: That's exactly what I'm implying.

Jeremiah Arkham: My guests here are to be treated with the respect any person is treated. I would never do such a thing to them.

Batman: You chained me in a room, you made me battle them, and you tortured me, why not them?

Jeremiah Arkham: Yes…I must admit that. I'm sorry, but you must know that my guests are-

I cut him off; I had other questions that needed to be answered at the moment.

Batman: Guests?

Jeremiah Arkham: Yes, here at Arkham Asylum, we'll help rehabilitate them and then they can be free among society.

That's when I lost my patience; I grabbed him by the hair and slammed his head on the desk.

Batman: STOP PLAYING GAMES! Confess now.

He took off his glasses, one lens cracked, the other gone.

Jeremiah Arkham: I could arrest you for that you know, that is known as assault.

I decided to take a different approach after that. I kicked him through his office window and punched him so he would black out. I took him to the roof of Arkham so once he awoke I could interrogate him. I drop him; this time I don't use the grappling to catch him. I estimate he may have a broken leg and possibly a few ribs. I can't interrogate all of the doctors and workers. I look at the files again, this time I trail off from Crane and look at Bane's doctors too. A few compare, the search narrows to only four people. I then compare them to Fries's. One doctor treats them all. I say his name out loud.

Batman: Hugo Strange.

I then feel a sharp pain in my neck. I can barely stand; my weight seems to be increasing. Everything fades away, it's harder to concentrate.

Strange: You can't fight it Batman. The tranquilizer I shot you with was created to bring down a full grown lion, other animals too, but to be specific…

He trails off expecting I would understand what he meant. Normally I would…but the dart has taken its effect on me. I lose consciousness.


	8. Joining Madness

Strange: I suppose you are awake.

A light shines into my eye, he uses a mini flashlight. He pries my eyelids open with his hands.

Strange: Come now, do not struggle, I am only inspecting you.

He opens my mouth and lifts my tongue. I take the opportunity and bite down as hard as I can on his hand. I draw blood, at first he's startled, but after a moment he begins wrapping it.

Strange: I understand you are scared Mr. Wayne. Don't be.

_Wayne? He knows who I am._

I try to speak, nothing comes out.

Strange: I can tell your trying to speak, stop trying; I made sure certain functions of yours could never work again.

He types at a laptop and turns it towards me. Some kindof blueprint is on the screen.

Strange: I'm sure you're familiar with my recent upgrades to Freeze and the others.

I try to look around the room to find a way out, I can't.

_What did he do to me?_

Strange: Well that's exactly what I'm going to do for you; I'm going to upgrade you. What do you think so far?

He holds up a hand mirror for me to see.

_Oh God…_

My eyelids are peeled open by staples, my head has been shaved, wires cover it. He moves the mirror farther down so I can see my lower half. Tubes connect to my chest, blood flows in and out of my body. My arms and legs are bound by chains.

Strange: I'm sure you guessed it by now, being the world's greatest detective, my plan is to add Venom to your blood, access your eyes so you can see heat vision twenty four seven, and last but not least…

He holds up the device I found under Crane's bed.

Strange: I'm sure you're familiar with the device I used to enhance the Scarebeast's abilities.

I struggle against the restraints as he applies the machine to my arm. It stings for only a second.

Strange: Langstrum's Man-bat serum will now enter your blood stream.

Then I feel it…the pain, the anger, the madness taking me to its deepest darkest places. Then I lose it…all I can do is watch myself attack Strange…maybe even kill him.


	9. Family

I use my hand to shade my eyes as the lights turn on. I haven't been back here for months. The Bat-cave…I must say I miss it once and while. I smile as I see an old friend approach me, Alfred, no doubt coming to greet me.

Alfred: Welcome home Master Grayson.

I can't help but hug him. I missed him so much.

Nightwing: Thanks Alfred, so what's the situation?

I was in Bludhaven, Sionus and his gang were moving in, I had to do the same. I was in the middle of a stakeout when Alfred contacted me.

Alfred: Sir, I have terrible news…

I then realize what it may be. Bruce isn't in the cave brooding, if it were any other threat he would be handling it, not me. Could he really be gone? Bruce pulled through so many times…he couldn't be dead.

Alfred: Bruce sent out a distress signal before I lost connection.

Thank God, I should've never doubted him, always thinking ahead and ready for anything.

Nightwing: Don't worry Alfred, I'll find him.

Alfred: Thank you.

Nightwing: Were family, we have to stick together.

I think I see a tear in his eye as I run down the ramp. As I reach the end of the platform I feel all my memories bombarding me. I look into the retina scanner. The computer identifies me as Nightwing now. The motorcycle I use to ride on is now reestablished as the bat-cycle. I put on my helmet and race down the tunnel. The jump is always the best part; I emerge through the other end of the waterfall and set my course for Arkham. It takes me twenty three minutes and fourteen seconds to get here. I can already tell Bruce was here by the destroyed wall. What I don't understand is why Hugo Strange is buried under a pile of bricks. I shove them off and carry him to safety. Then it occurs to me, why hasn't an ambulance let alone Gordon come? I do a little digging and find a phone call made four hours ago. Hugo Strange had called the GCPD. But why? I search Strange's office and find enough evidence to understand what happened. The laptop was damaged but still salvageable. I found five blueprints within it, Mr. Freeze's arm and eyes were to be replaced. Bane's heart was to be connected to a machine that litterly pumped Venom into his heart like blood. Scarecrow's formula…I thought it was destroyed, apparently Strange had found a way to recreate it, he created a device that would tap into the nervous system. This would increase the Scarebeast's abilities. What followed that was the worst of them all…and out of everything I just described I couldn't imagine anything worse. Batman was to be connected to all three of those devices, only Scarebeast's formula would be replaced with Langstrum's Man-bat serum. I dared to look at the last blueprint, considering Strange is unconscious from Bruce's experiment; I still have time to stop it. I take the downloaded data and place it in my gauntlet. I have to take this to Barbara.


	10. From good to bad

Barbara: Amazing, I've never seen any kindof algorithm like this before!

Of course she'd be amazed by something like this. That's my girl.

Nightwing: Can you still hack it?

Barbara: Of course I can. Just give me some time.

But that's what I fear…that we may not have any more time. I still can't believe what that maniac has planned…

Barbara: Wow, he's good at encrypting the file codes, but I'm better.

I stare mindlessly at the monitor as multiplication, division, ext. problems dart left and right on the screen. How can she understand any of it? I decide to check up on things, it'll give me something to do while she has her fun. Her fridge is almost empty.

Nightwing: Do you need me to go shopping?

Barbara: No, I mostly get take in or eat out.

Her sheets are on the floor, the bed is a mess. I bend over and pick them up, I wonder whether I should wash them or not.

Nightwing: I can make your bed for you.

Barbara: Dick…I'm busy, don't distract me when I'm busy.

Nightwing: Okay, jeez, I'm sorry.

I can't believe she called me by that nickname. It's been so long, she usually speaks to me by Richard or Nightwing. She must be finally forgiving me for the mistakes I've made…

Barbara: I think I've figured it out!

I rush over to her side so I can see the monitor.

Barbara: In order for his plan to work he has to be really high in the air.

Nightwing: Gotham Tower. Thanks Babs.

Since she called me by my nickname I figured it'd be fine if I called her by hers. I thought wrong…

Barbara: DON'T CALL ME THAT!

I allow her to calm down.

Barbara: It brings back bad memories…

Nightwing: I'm sorry…

I don't want to be like Bruce but I have a time table. I can't sit around and talk to her…I exit through the window. I still can't believe Strange's plan…it's insane.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

**Next chapter is the final chapter! What do you think Strange's plan is? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!**


	11. Final Stand

I wait at the top of Gotham Tower; I expect Bruce but not his appearance. It truly is a horrifying sight; he has an appearance similar to Langstrum when he became Man-bat. He has a few modifications otherwise, I can see his veins glowing green with Venom. His eyes dart back and forth with a sensation only he could describe. I try not to get too distracted; I have to remind myself why I'm here. I ready my night-sticks and swing at him as he passes by. I miss by a long shot, but not because of my aim, but due to the distance. He wasn't flying at me; he was flying at the spire. I now understand Strange's plan and how it would work. He must've implanted the device into Bruce so when he passes by the spire it would charge. Once the machine is charged it'll connect to the spire and send the energy throughout Gotham's skyline. Everyone will then be like Bruce…unless I stop him. This time I activate my night-stick so it will send electricity throughout the spire. The spark it creates damages the system in Bruce's chest. Venom splatters on my outfit, sparks fly from the machine protruding from his chest which causes a fire. I slide down the roof and make the jump from Gotham Tower to another building. Bruce circles around, this time he's coming for me. I don't know how I'm going to stop him, I don't have a cure. I wait for him to get closer, and then leap into the sky. I land on his back, it startles him for only a second, and then he is back on course. I grab hold of a night-stick from both sides and use it as a harness. I put the middle in Bruce's mouth and lift up, it helps me steer him away from a billboard. I then try reasoning with him; if he can hear me then I know we'll be fine.

Nightwing: Bruce, it's Richard, do you hear me?

If he can, he doesn't show any sighns of it. Well…except for turning upside down and making me fall towards the busy streets below. I have to react immediately, I shoot my grappling at Bruce's ankle and it hits its target. He pulls me through the city; I dodge buildings here and there.

_I have to search for a weak point._

I search frantically, time closes in around me. I then notice something similar to Frankenstein's bolts that protrude from Bruce's neck. I wait for the right moment and then swing onto his back. If he can still feel pain, this will bring him down easily. I use both of my night-sticks to ignite electricity into the bolts. We crash onto a rooftop. All the bones in my body ache, but I can't rest, not if Bruce is awake. I manage to get on my feet and study Bruce who is out cold. I make sure once more he is out like a light and contact Alfred.

Alfred: How may I be of assistance sir?

Nightwing: I've got Bruce.

Alfred: Oh thank God! Please, bring him to the cave, bring him home.

It pains me to tell him why I can't. I try to avoid it as best as I can.

Nightwing: Sorry Alfred, it's too dangerous to do that. I need you to do something for me. Remember Dr. Langstrum? I need you to locate him for me.

Alfred: Right away air.

Good ol' Alfred, always pulls through, never asks questions…great man. He finds Langstrum in a matter of minutes. If anybody can find a cure for the Man-bat serum, it'll be him.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

**That's the final chapter of Strange Days folks! Sorry it came a little late, I'm sure you're a little ticked with the ending too but I wanted to try something new. YOU decide what happens, does Langstrum cure Bruce? What happens to Strange? Let me know your opinion in the reviews…or if you want one, I MEAN ONE final chapter explaining it all, I can pull through for you.**


End file.
